


Божий дар и яичница

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi





	Божий дар и яичница

Телевизор работал вхолостую — на экран никто не смотрел: Марио проверял «лайки» в Инстаграмме, Марко жарил яичницу.

— С помидорами?  
— Угу.

Короткий разговор, который ни к чему не приводит. Обмен фразами для галочки. Диалог ни о чем. Бормотание телевизора, шкворчание масла на керамической сковородке, свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок в бутылке из переработанного пластика, низкое небо Дортмунда в квадратном проеме окна.

— Холодно.  
— Угу.

На самом деле, они давно не разговаривали. По-настоящему. Как раньше. Все упиралось в это проклятое «как раньше»: водораздел, черта, Большой Взрыв, Конец Света, но и жизнь, и дружба их поделилась пополам — на «тогда» и «сейчас». «Тогда» было хорошо, они это помнили — кубки, голы, ветер в спину, ветер в голове. «Тогда» они тренировались до изнеможения, а вечером лежали на узкой кровати нос к носу, в доме то одного, то второго и делились секретами — самыми большими, самыми страшными. Еще они делились кепками, толстовками и голевыми пасами, щедро отсыпали друг другу и новых песен и точных передач, путали гетры, путали имена. «Тогда» они были счастливыми.

— Сыру добавить?  
— Угу.

«Сейчас» у них осталась только тишина — не уютная, не враждебная, не равнодушная. Новая. У них появились новые воспоминания, новые эмоции и новый опыт. Марко купил машину и получил права, Марио завел себе чувство юмора и психотерапевта. Марко тренировался по собственной программе и отчаянно хотел на поле, Марио тусил с Андре в общей группе и регулярно выходил в старте. Марко ни о чем не спрашивал, Марио не горел желанием рассказать. Даже новые кепки оказались совсем разными.  
Даже им обоим иногда казалось, что все, что их объединяет осталось «там» и «тогда».

— Остынет.  
— Угу.

Впрочем, оба знали, что все будет хорошо. Опасные вопросы «А когда?», «А почему не сейчас?», «А если не будет?» даже не рождались в их головах, но крутились где-то в подсознании, и они не представляли, что конкретно нужно сделать. Просто Марио шел домой к Марко после тренировок. Просто сидел на его диване перед включенным телевизором, болтал ногой в белом носке и ждал Марко после терапии. Просто была подгоревшая яичница, которую они съедали пополам. Просто вечера. Вечера, без которых обоим было бы просто не выжить.

— Погоняем?  
— Я за «Селтик»!  
— А я тогда за «Аякс»!  
— Спорим, я надеру тебе задницу?  
— Ну-ну!

Марко сунул Марио под нос тарелку. Яичные глаза запеклись, алая корочка помидора оказалась выложена в форме улыбки. «Смотри-ка, эта яичница рада тебя видеть», как бы говорил красноречивый взгляд Ройса. «Хоть кто-то рад», — привычно вздохнул Гетце, освобождая место рядом. Ел он, в общем-то, с аппетитом и, пока запихивал в рот половину яичницы, компьютерный Хольгер Батштубер на экране пропустил глупейший мяч («Селтик» под руководством Марио Гетце был очень странной командой). Мирослав Клозе в майке «Аякса» вскинул нарисованную руку (Марко Ройс тоже любил эксперименты).

— Ага?  
— Ага!

Они переглянулись и синхронно поставили тарелки на низкий столик перед диваном. В конце концов, что в компьютерном футболе, что в настоящем, действовало нехитрое жизненное правило: если что-то закончилось, из центра поля можно начинать заново. И как можно скорее.


End file.
